


Sisters (Soul Eater)

by eecmidford



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecmidford/pseuds/eecmidford





	Sisters (Soul Eater)

Liz slumped against the wall of plush toys with a huff. What a waste of time this was, spending a perfectly good afternoon in a dumb toy store while her immature sister went around embarrassing her.

"Sis! C'mere!" Patty yelled from a few rows over. "I found what I want!"

"Don't yell in a public place." Liz rolled her eyes and made her way over to where Patty was holding up an enormous stuffed squirrel and beaming with excitement.

"No, Patty. No way are we buying that awful thing."

Patty's face fell. "Why not? It's so cute!"

"Uh, for one thing, it's huge. And creepy. Can you imagine having to drag it through the streets while we mug people? Ridiculous. Plus, this is the money we earned from our hard work on our last job. That old guy was way tougher than he looked, and we still took him down. You really want to spend that money on a stupid squirrel instead of something like, oh I don't know, food?"

"You spent money at the bar last week! And I'm not dumb, I know fourteen isn't old enough to drink! You're such a hippo!"

"A hippo?! Look, if all your fat didn't go to your freaking chest, you'd be the hippo, Patty!" Liz knew full well that her sister had meant to say "hypocrite." She was so mad, though--not at Patty, but at this stupid, ugly world; at the good-for-nothing parents that had abandoned them into this awful life where an eleven-year-old couldn't afford to buy a toy. It was humiliating, too, to stand in the middle of a public place, parents glaring at her and rushing their children away from the mean, loud teenager. Who were they to judge her? They hadn't grown up on the streets. They had the extra money to buy anything they wanted. Life was easy for them.

Patty threw down the squirrel with a wild scream of frustration. "I hate you, Liz! You bitch!" She stormed out of the store.

Everyone stared. "Um, I'm..." Sorry just seemed such a lame thing to say. "Uh..." Liz trailed off nervously and ran out the door.

"Patty!" she yelled, racing after her sister.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Patty yelled back. "You're ugly and mean, and I hate you!"

"What if I buy you a little squirrel? One that costs less? Please, Patty, I feel so bad!"

"It's not because of the squirrel!" Patty cried, whirling around. "It's because you never let me have any fun!"

"We live on the street, Patty. We don't get to have fun."

"Still! You're not my mom, Liz. You're my sister. Sisters are supposed to have fun together."

"Patty, I-" Liz stopped short, hearing a sinister rustle in the nearby alley. "Patty, I think one of us should transform. Now."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Liz screamed, just as a huge man with scruffy, mud-caked hair leapt at Patty. The younger girl screamed and somersaulted into weapon form. Liz caught her and shot their attacker twice in the arm.

"Get outta here and think twice before next time you wanna mess with the Thompson sisters!" Liz said as the man shrieked in pain.

"But make sure you go to a doctor first!" Patty called. "Don't bleed to death, okaaaayyy?"

The sisters strode off arm in arm.

"You know," said Liz, "I think we can have a smaller dinner tonight. Let's go back to the toy store and get that squirrel."

Patty leaned her head on Liz's shoulder. "I don't care about the squirrel anymore. I'm just glad we got away from that scary guy. Oh, and I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"No, I'm the sorry one. Yelling at you in front of all those people? That was really bitchy of me. Are we good?"

"Yeah." Patty giggled. "I don't think they'll let us back in that toy store anyway."

"Yeah..." Replaying their argument in her head, Liz suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. They must have looked and sounded so ridiculous!

Patty joined her in laughter, and they continued through the city in a wild contentment. They had no beds, no food, no parents or friends, but they each had a home in their sisterhood--and that was definitely something to celebrate.

I don't own Soul Eater or any characters mentioned (except the creepy guy. Don't think he counts though XD).


End file.
